Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{6y}{4} + \dfrac{y}{4}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{6y + y}{4}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{7y}{4}$